element
by arousse
Summary: summer en el universo de naruto


El sonidos de las aves del bosque llamándose entre ellos, amenizaban a los caminantes que por el sendero escuchaba con sus suaves trinos en las ramas de los frondosos árboles anunciaban la entrada de la noche, mostraban la paz y la quietud que los humanos estaban intentando restaurar. Los aires de guerra que unos años atrás habían sido la comidilla y la preocupación de todos los habitantes del mundo a hora era reemplazada por el aprecio a un muchacho rubio que era la representación de la unidad y congregación entre las cinco naciones imperantes.

-Vamos Naruto-sensei-dijo corriendo una voz masculina, que cargaba una maleta azul en su espalda que se notaba completamente vacía, tenía el cabello café oscuro amarrado con una cola de caballo para que su banda azul con el símbolo de konoha se pudiera ver en su frente, portaba un buzo gris y un pantalón que llegaba a los tobillos de color café claro junto con una sandalias negras oscuras.

-tranquilízate Shinji-kun la aldea no se irá a ninguna parte- grito sonriendo Naruto a su estudiante, que corría con apuro hacia la aldea, Naruto portaba un chaleco de la nueva gama de indumentarias ninja que el hokage les había dado a cada uno de los jounin de la aldea, un pantalón negro que llegaba hasta sus sandalias negras, con un cargador ninja en su pierna derecha, y por supuesto la banda ninja de su aldea y la característica más notoria, uno de su brazos completamente vendado.

-perdónelo, Naruto-sensei desde la academia fue a si enérgico-dijo una muchacha con el cabello corto negro que le llegaba hasta los hombros, llevaba blusa azul oscuro, y pantalón blanco, su banda estaba amarrada a su cuello como si de una bufanda se tratara

-si Naruto-sensei, aunque creo que ahora esta mas entusiasmado-dijo un joven lentes de cabello amarillo como el de su maestro, llevaba una camisa negra una sudadera azul que hacia juego con su sandalias negras.

-¿Tú crees Seiji?

-oooohhhh vamos Rin, Seiji deberían esta igual de emocionados que yo-grito Shinji, mientras corría devuelta con su compañero y maestro-no lo entiende, somos los primero a los que se les asigno un misión de rango c y apenas llevamos dos meses como genin, además la misión fue un éxito-dijo levantando con alegría las manos

-yo creo que lo único que quieres es presumir ¿no?-dijo Naruto atrapando con su brazo a su estudiante

-eeh, para nada Naruto-sensei- respondió Shinji mientras intentaba liberarse

Jajaja-se rio Naruto soltando a su discípulo

Mientras los cuatro shinobis caminaron por el camino hacia la aldea, Shinji estaba desesperado por llegar pronto a la aldea pero su sensei no tenia ninguna prisa por volver por lo que mientras el joven ninja corría y venia hacia Naruto y sus dos compañeros de escuadrón, cuando Naruto se detuvo mirando hacia el lado del camino observando directamente al bosque

Naruto se quedo mirando un largo tiempo el bosque, pero en su mirada no había preocupación ni alarma, se veía pensativo, con felicidad miraba al bosque mientras rememoraba el lugar

¿Uh?- Shinji miro hacia donde su maestro observaba sin notar, ni pensar, sin darse cuenta que estaba mirando su maestro

-¿Naruto-sensei ocurre algo?-le pregunto su discípula viendo la mirada de su maestro

-nada simplemente es que en esa dirección queda el monumento al más grande ninja de la aldea

-¿al más grande ninja?-preguntaron todos al unisonó viendo de nuevo al bosque

-¿el valle del fin queda en esa dirección?-pregunto Shinji con confusión

-no tonto le contesto Seiji-viéndolo directamente a la cara- no te acuerdas que Iruka-sensei nos dijo que el valle del fin fue destruido en la cuarta guerra mundial ninja

-cierto dijo- el pensando de nuevo-entonces ¿que monumento queda en ese lugar?-pregunto el genin a su maestro

-Je-Naruto sonrió a la pregunta- ¿les gustaría ir a ver?- pregunto el de nuevo al ver la emoción por el conocimiento de sus estudiantes

-Sí, claro- respondieron todos con emoción

-muy bien, pero… a este monumento no se puede ir sin ninguna ofrenda así que…-dijo Naruto poniéndose la mano en la barbilla pensando-ya se-dijo de repente- equipo 15 su misión ahora es conseguir flores y no cualquier flor, no, no, no deben ser rosas-dijo el con entusiasmo el cual fue absorbido por su discípulos

-eso será fácil-dijeron antes de dispersarse

-jeje-dijo Naruto sonriendo al verlos irse, y luego el adentrándose en el bosque.

Mientras Naruto caminaba por el bosque pudo visualizar con bastante facilidad el lugar que buscaba, tres piedras en las que tres kunais oxidados, amarrados con alambres se clavaban en tres piedras, una de las tres era la piedra matriz, apoyada en ella había un libro con las páginas abiertas, el papel desgastado en forma de flores estaba desperdigaban por el monumento.

Naruto antes de sentarse cerró el libro y lo limpio antes de ponerlo de nuevo en el lugar donde estaba, también limpio las hojas que imitaban a las rosas y se sentó frente a las tres piedras

-han pasado siete años maestro-dijo Naruto rememorando con tristeza- no es que no haya querido venir, simplemente no he encontrado el momento-dijo él con un poco de burla en su voz para luego apagarla con una amarga melancolía- la verdad quería venir….

-Naruto sensei-escucho por su intercomunicador- Naruto sensei

-si Rin- ¿qué pasa?-pregunto el al escuchar la voz de su alumna un poco preocupada

-Naruto sensei, hay una mujer en el bosque-dijo ella preocupada

-¿esta herida?-dijo el al levantarse

-no se-le respondió ella a su maestro

-¿no lo sabes?

-es que su ropa está un poco cortada y ahí una especie de espada partida con ¿gatillo? Tirada en el suelo, pero no tiene marcas de sangre ni moretones en su cuerpo

-no te acerques a ella Rin-dijo Naruto con fuerza en su voz- ¿Dónde estás?-volvió a pregunta el ninja adulto a su discípula.

\- a las 10 en punto de el lugar en el que nos separamos

-muy bien, equipo 15 los espero en tres minuto en lugar donde rin se encuentro

-si, sensei

-si Naruto sensei

Los dos shinobis respondieron al unisonó al escuchar las ordenes de su maestro

Naruto corrió rápidamente hacia donde su discípula le había dicho que se encontrara no le tomo mucho tiempo llegar al lugar, pues como jounin su velocidad era muy superior a la media

Naruto espero a que sus estudiantes llegaran antes de ver que haría con la joven que estaba tirada en el suelo

La mujer en el suelo tenía el cabello corto hasta el cuelo de una tonalidad doble, de negro con rojo en algunas partes, su ropa era extraña aunque raída se podía ver que era muy diferente a la ropa que utilizaba la aldea, era un corsé negro con rojo y una falda negra con encajes rojos, en bordillo de la falda una medias negro que remataban en una botas negras que le llegaban hasta las rodillas, además de una capa casi en su totalidad destruida que solo cubrían su cabeza y su rostro

-es ella-dijo uno de sus discípulo que habían llegado al lugar después de Naruto-no parece muy peligrosa-dijo Shinji acercándose para verla mejor

-no la toques-dijo Naruto con cautela viendo lo que su estudiante iba hacer-no sabes si es un shinobis trampa con explosivos

-aaah- respondió haciendo que Seiji y el fuera detrás de su maestro

-déjemelo a mi- dijo Naruto acercándose a la mujer, que era un poco más alta que las mujeres de la aldea

-cuidado sensei-le dijo rin a su maestro un poco preocupado

Naruto se acerco a la mujer y le levanto la capucha del rostro sorprendiéndose pues no se veía más joven o vieja que el de hecho parecían tener la misma edad, salvo que el mantendría su juventud mucho más tiempo por el rasgo genético de su familia, pero lo que le sorprendió fue la belleza en su rostro, una belleza pocas veces vista por el exentando muy pocas ocasiones, por lo que se detuvo un momento solo para contemplarlo por unos pocos segundo antes de continuar

-no parece tener quemadura, ni cortaduras-dijo Naruto- tampoco parece haber papeles bomba ni cualquier tipo de trampa -dijo al analizarla- se encuentra inconsciente chicos-les dijo a sus discípulos para que perdieran el miedo- esperen dijo el al sentir algo extraño de la muchacha

"su rostro siento una energía extraña de sus… ¿ojos? Puede ser algún tipo de dojutsu"-pensó acercando su mano al rostro de la mujer, inmediatamente se dio cuenta que ella no reacciono cuando puso su mano sobre las pupilas "debió haber pasado algo muy grave si la dejo a este punto de la inconsciencia"-dijo mientras abría los ojos de ella, en ese momento sintió algo extremadamente extraño y peligro, una mirada fría como la plata algo inquietante, pues sus ojos exudaba una energía rara que el nunca había sentido

-rin dijo Naruto dejando a la mujer en el suelo-¿trajiste vendas?

-¿vendas?-respondió ella revisando su bolso-vendas, vendas, vendas, si sensei dijo ella sacando un rollo de su bolso

Naruto los tomo y con ellas cubrió la vista de la mujer, luego saco un papel en blanco y con un pincel comenzó a escribir sobre el mismo haciendo un sello

-¿fuinjutso? Dijo Seiji al ver los símbolos de sellos en el papel

Naruto puso el pale sobre la vendas y haciendo un rápida movimiento de manos

-fuinjutso fuuka Shiryoku -dijo el activando el sello en papel que comenzaba a esparcir por las vendas que rodeado su rostro.

-¿uhh? Naruto sensei, por que utilizar un técnica de sellado en ella

-no te mentiré Seiji, sentí una energía extraña en los ojos de esta mujer, creo que si la vamos a llevar a la aldea para que se recupere es mejor sellar su vista hasta que podamos saber quien y de donde viene.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

La oficina del hokage estaba repleta de páleles con memorando, análisis económicos, solicitudes y todo lo que un mandatario debía tener en cuenta para dirigir una aldea o más bien una nación, siete años en el cargo le habían enseñado, por que Tsunade había dejado al consejo de la nación del fuego designara un nuevo hokage tan pronto termino la guerra, también cada día se preguntaba como él y sus predecesores no se habían vuelto locos ocupando el cargo

-ah, Naruto si supiera lo que te espera, dijo con calma y malicia en su voz

Toc

Toc

Toc

-pase-dijo Kakashi desde su asiento, mientras firmaba unos documentos que por la letra de Shizune eran urgentes, mientras la puerta se abría vio como su discípulo más querido entraba

-buenas tarde Kakashi-sensei, si se que debimos llegar a informar hace como dos horas-dijo disculpándose su discípulo pero…

-¿dónde está tu escuadrón de genin?-fue lo que pregunto el hokage al ver como su alumno entraba solo a la oficina

-bueno ese el por qué llegamos tarde-dijo Naruto con ligereza en su voz- vera mientras veníamos para aldea nos encontramos a una extraña joven estaba tirada en suelo, su ropa estaba rasgada y esta espada con una especie de cargado-dijo entregándole el arma a su mentor

Kakashi la vio fijamente volteándola para ver que era- la hoja está rota-dijo señalando que la mitad de la hoja había sido partida

-buscamos por la zona pero no logramos encontrar la parte faltante, además sensei fíjese en ese especie de cargador-le dijo su alumno señalando al cartucho circular del arma

-se sienten rastros de chakra, no se parece, pero es diferente

-exacto, pero hay algo mas-dijo su alumno haciendo una pausa para hablar

-¿algo más?

-tuve que sellar su vista antes de traerla a la aldea

-¿por qué?

-uff… cuando estaba revisándola sentí algo viniendo de su vista, estaba tan inconsciente que pude ver sus ojos… eran unos ojos con un poder estremecedor

-¿la dejaste el hospital?-volvió a preguntar su maestro

-si, Sakura-chan me dijo que nos informaría si algo llegaba a pasar, ah y no se preocupe los cargos médicos correrán por mi cuenta, después de todo fui yo quien decidió traerla

-muy bien, ahora sí, la misión-dijo Kakashi esperando el verdadero informe

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Desde su enorme oficina Ozpin veía con disgusto y tristeza el bosque esmeralda, en el mismo el había visto pasar muchos estudiantes fracasar y aprobar el examen de ingreso de Beacon, pero aun a si recordaba a todos y cada uno de sus estudiantes.

-entonces solo encontraron partes de su capa y su espada-dijo Ozpin sin voltear a ver a los que estaba detrás

-a si es director-dijo una cazadora, de cabello rubio atado con una trenza llevaba anteojos de una sola pieza y, era extremadamente altas, su ropa sencilla como elegante dotaban a su mirada una frialdad temible.

-dile a Qrow, que le informe a Taiyang, que su esposa esta posiblemente muerte-dijo Ozpin con tristeza en su voz

-Qrow Branwen ya esta en Patch dijo que no podía dejar Taiyang solo en este momento,

-bien, glynda entonces por favor puedes ir avisarles -dijo Ozpin sin voltear a ver a la cazadora

-partiré esta misma noche señor

-¿Summer que diablo te paso?

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Oscuridad era todo lo que podía vislumbrar, imágenes de sus hijas, de sus amigos y esposo pasaban por sus ojos, y luego un enorme Grimm que la observaba con baba en su boca como si ella se tratara de un bocadillo delicioso, un manjar pocas veces visto. Ella intento sacar su arma en la oscuridad pero no logro encontrarla

-jaaaaa, jaaaa -mientras se levantaba de la cama tal vez por el cansancio o por la somnolencia que tenia no se dio inmediatamente que su visión estaba totalmente segada

-por fin se ha despertado-le dijo una enfermera que estaba junto ella por casualidad pues venia a revisar su estado

-¿qué? ¿Quien anda ahí?-pregunto moviéndose estrepitosamente-¡no veo nada!-grito desesperada mientras se tocaba la cara- que me hicieron dijo intentando quitarse los vendajes de los ojos

-por favor cálmese-dijo la joven que estaba a su lado, agarrando sus brazos para que no tocara el sello- actualmente se encuentra en el hospital, su visión fue sellada como medida de seguridad por uno de nuestro mas grandes jounin

-¿sellada?-pregunto ella intentado comprender lo que esta mujer le había dicho

-exactamente, el sello fue realizado por uno de nuestro más grande jounin, si se quita el sello perderá la vista, a si que por favor cálmese, llamare a mi jefa, creo que ella puede explicarle mejor las cosas-le contesto ella soltándole las manos al verla más tranquila

La enfermera salió de la habitación dejándola sola por un largo tiempo, por lo que ella se sentó a esperar. Ella sintió una extraña sensación de relajación y paz que nunca había sentido, este lugar era diferente al lugar donde vivía, aunque no podía verlo, podían sentirlo, ella podía escuchar tenuemente que los arboles estaba cerca algo extraño pues el bosque era peligroso, podía escuchar tenuemente a los niños jugar en la vegetación, oía a la gente caminar por los pasillos del hospital sin apuro ni dolor, los olores también eran diferente se sentía el aire limpio sin el olor de la oscuridad que desprendía los Grimm "¿por qué?" se preguntaba ella sin poder ni siquiera su nariz

-vaya de verdad despertó, ¿Cómo se siente?- una voz vino de donde ella pensaba que estaba la entrada de la habitación

-¿dónde estoy?-pregunto ella creyendo mirar de donde venia la voz y sintiendo como dos personas entraba a la habitación una debe ser la enfermera que había estado anteriormente y otra la jefa que había mencionado antes

-una pregunta como respuesta, sus padres no le enseñaron que eso no se hace-dijo la voz acercándose a la cama donde estaba- Haruno Sakura, o Uchiha Sakura como usted prefiera-le dijo en tono amistoso

-Uh-La joven solo contesto con una seño a la respuesta de Sakura

-nos encontramos en el hospital de konoha, usted fue traída aquí porque estaba inconsciente, y la razón de que hayamos sellado su vista radica en que, sentimos un peligroso poder viniendo de ellos, quedo suficientemente claro-le dijo ella con un poco de molestia por que la mujer no se había presentado

-¿quién me trajo, fue quien sello mi vista?

\- a si es- contesto Sakura sentándose en una silla cerca de ella-y antes que se enoje por este trato, le debo decir que estuvo con suerte, si hubiera sido cualquier otro shinobi estaría actualmente muerta y estaríamos revisando su vista en una autopsia, así que lo que debería hacer es agradecernos

-¿shinobi?-pregunto ella confundida

-dígame nunca había escuchado de termino shinobi- cuestiono Sakura un poco extrañada

-estoy suponiendo que es un término que utilizan en alguna de las aldea fuera de los cuatro reinos para referirse a los cazadores.

-cuatro reinos- dijo Sakura en voz baja para que no escuchara lo que decía

-Yuki-dijo Sakura llamando la atención de la enfermera que estaba sorprendida por al ignorancia de la mujer que estaba vendada- Ino Yamanaka, se encuentra en el hospital su hijo está enfermo a sí que supongo que estará en la sección de pediatría dígale que suba, ha además llama al hokage y dígale que iré cuando termine mis asuntos aquí, quieres-dijo Sakura con voz pasiva y tranquila

-enseguida Sakura-sama-dijo la enfermera para luego retirarse

"¿Ino, hokage, sama, jounin?" en donde demonios estoy, se preguntaba la mujer sin mostrar cambios en su rostro

-¿qué es un jounin?

-es un shinobi- contesto Sakura rápidamente a la pregunta

-bueno- contesto ella al darse cuenta que Sakura no iba a responder a la pregunta de forma concisa

-quien me puso esto en los ojos, ¿cómo se llama?

-se llama Uzumaki Naruto

-ya veo, ¿cómo es?

-¿de verdad quieres hablar de, él?- pregunto Sakura con confusión en la voz

-la joven que estaba aquí dijo que es shinobi mas fuerte de este lugar, y usted dijo que debería darles las gracias a si que…

-a ver-dijo Sakura, Naruto… Naruto es un idiota-dijo ella haciendo que la mujer que estaba en la cama se sorprendiera- es irresponsable, altanero y soez, pero es la persona con la que puedes contar para lo que fuera, es muy poderoso, casi nunca ha perdido combates, lo que sorprende a la gente de él, es lo gentil que es, le importan su amigos y seres querido… y cuida de ellos hasta el final-dijo ella con voz melancólica

-¿qué? ¿Qué es lo que pasa?-pregunto la mujer de la cama al escuchar la voz de Sakura

-fue hace mucho tiempo contesto ella

-¿Sakura me necesitabas?

-Ino, si bueno necesitaba un pequeño favor

-¿qué clase favor?-le pregunto ella viendo la frente de la mujer que estaba en la cama, "es la letra de Naruto" pensó ella al ver el sello- ah ya veo-dijo ella parándose frente a lado opuesto de la cama donde se encontraba Sakura y puso su mano en la cabeza de la mujer vendada

-Esto no te dolerá- dijo Sakura-espero…

-como que espe… **aaaaaaaaarrrrrrrrrrrggaggg**-dijo mientras sentía que su cabeza era arrancada de su cuerpo-¡ya suéltame!-grito desesperada sin las fuerza para quitar las manos de Ino de su cabeza

-es suficiente Ino-le dijo Sakura al ver como la mujer se desplomaba en la cama casi desmayada- ¿está bien?-le pregunto Sakura

-haaa, haaa, haaa ¿qué fue lo que me hicieron?-pregunto ella con mucho cansancio

-y bien ¿que viste Ino?-le pregunto Sakura ignorando la pregunta de la mujer en la cama

-27 años, Summer Rose el apellido va al final, profesión cazadora, viene de una isla llamada Patch, de una tierra llamada remnant, está casada o más bien tiene una relación amorosa con un hombre llamado Taiyang Xiao Long, tiene una hija de 5 años llamada Ruby y una hijastra de 7 llamada Yang, creo Sakura que deberías llamar a Sasuke para que le ayude a volver a su tierra –dijo ella con bastante indiferencia

\- así que te llamas Summer-le dijo Sakura a la vendada

-como… supieron todo eso-dijo ella con preocupación

-es una de las especializaciones de mi clan-le contesto Ino

-bueno Summer-san no creo que Naruto hubiera sellado tu vista si no hubiera sentido algo extraño en ti, a si que como ya sabemos quién eres y de dónde vienes por qué no nos dice que habilidad especial tiene tus ojos, o tal vez debamos averiguarlo de otra forma- dijo amenazadoramente

-no se preocupen, mis ojos son especiales es cierto-dijo-de donde vengo se dice que los nacido con los ojos de plata están destinado para combatir, con ellos puedo destruir y detener Grimm-le constesto bajando la mirada

-¿grimm? pregunto Sakura

-son creaturas nacidas de la oscuridad y el miedo, parece que son algo muy común en remnant-le dijo Ino

-veo

-un momento, dijiste que era algo muy común, ¿ustedes no conocen a los Grimm?- pregunto exaltada

\- Summer-san le voy pedir que se calme por uno segundos-le dijo Sakura-creo que todavía no se ha dado cuenta pero actualmente no se encuentra en la tierra de remnant, ni en ninguno de los cuatro reinos-le dijo Sakura calmadamente- al parecer algún tipo de ninjutso de espacio temporal la trajo hasta las afuera de la aldea y tuvo la suerte de ser encontrada por el equipo de Naruto.

-ustedes hablan como si esto fuera algo común, ¿ya había pasado antes?

-ummm no, es la primera vez-le contesto Sakura pensando- pero no es un concepto extraño para nosotros realmente

-¿ah?-gesticulo Summer al escuchar la respuesta de Sakura

-a ver como lo digo…, digamos que en la historia de este mundo, habido ciertos hombre y mujeres-Sakura hizo énfasis en la parte femenina, recordando a Kaguya- que han sido capaces de viajar a otra dimensiones o realidades, ahora si bien Sasuke puede devolverte a tu mundo llevara tiempo, pero ahora no es momento de pensar en eso-dijo Sakura acercándose a la cama-dijiste que tus ojos te permite derrotar fácilmente a los seres que ustedes llaman Grimm?

-sí, es hereditario-dijo ella al sentir presión en la cama- mis padres me la pasaron a mí y yo a mi hija

-entonces es como un dojutsu, sin utilidad en este mundo- contesto Sakura poniendo su mano en el rostro de Summer- Naruto debió sentirse incomodo por Kurama y pensó que eras peligrosa, pero tu estadía en la aldea es temporal, así que… haaa

-urrg- gimió Summer al sentir como algo la quemara en la frente-pero ¿qué?-dijo ella antes de sentir que la venda de sus ojos se soltaba

-lo siento, no suelo deshacer sellos y menos uno de Naruto

La mirada de Summer empezaba abrirse, la luz la molestaba mucho y casi no podía distinguir colores ni formas, solo dos machas de colores difusos que estaban delante de ella

-por ahora tu vista estará un poco borrosa, tranquila te pasara en unas horas, por lo que no deberías intentar moverte de este lugar, tal vez te pierdas por el hospital y eso seria un poco problemático.

-de acuerdo-contesto Summer acostándose

-bueno vendré mas tarde a revisar como estas, si necesitas algo, solo oprime el botón que tienes al lado de la cama

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

-¿de modo que esta aleación no se ha visto nunca?-pregunto Kakashi viendo la espada rota

-exactamente hokage-sama, según nuestro análisis fue forjada con tecnología mas avanzada que la que contamos en estos momentos

-y ¿el cargador?-pregunto Kakashi mientras pasaba las hojas del informe que los investigadores le habían presentado

-el cargador tiene rastro de fragmentos de algún tipo de elemento condesado, para explicarlo mejor hokage-sama es como si un ninjutso fuera sellado dentro de un pergamino de fácil acceso

Toc

Toc

Toc

-Kakashi-sensei, soy yo Sakura

-pasa Sakura, Tomoe mas tarde me seguirás informando, por favor retírate

Sakura entro a la habitación y se paro enfrente de su hokage y mentor para dar su informe

-Cuéntame Sakura ¿qué averiguaste?

-bastante sensei

-¿colaboro?

-no de hecho fue muy cuidadosa con sus respuestas, pero fue fácil de deducir que no era de aquí cuando menciono a los cuatro reinos-le dijo Sakura poniendo su mano en su cadera

-cuatro reinos-repitió Kakashi recostándose en su silla- de modo que no es de la tierras elementales

-exacto, cuando lo dije llame a Ino para que me ayudara con ella, aun cuando tiene esa extraña energía defensiva, esta no fue nada contra el ninjutso del clan Yamanaka, aunque el problema radica precisamente en esa energía-le dijo Sakura con cansancio

-¿energía defensiva?, ¿como un manto?-cuestiono el líder de la aldea

-no sé que es precisamente, tendríamos que averiguar que es, no se parece al chakra, pero al mismo tiempo se siente similar, hasta ahora la he llamado energía defensiva, es muy parecida al mando de chakra de Naruto pero de manera pasiva

-eso es interesante-comento Kakashi con astucia-¿que mas?, dudo que si Ino estuvo presente hubieran solo averiguado eso

-lo que acabo de informa es lo que deduje por mi misma Kakashi sensei, después de todo lleva 10 días dormida, lo mencione por que fue curioso como también iba curando poco a poco su cuerpo, pero tiene razón, Ino averiguo cosas interesantes, por ejemplo se llama Summer Rose, profesión cazadora, edad 27 años, tiene dos hijas, una de 5 y otra de diez, posiblemente casada o comprometida la información no fue muy clara. Ahora lo principal-dijo Sakura poniendo sus mano en el escritorio-sus ojos-dijo con mirada seria a su maestro-son un especie de kekkei genkai, del lugar de donde viene, al parecer quienes poseen dichos ojos puede paralizar, detener y destruir unas creaturas de su mundo que nacen de la oscuridad y los malos pensamientos de los demás, puede que Naruto se haya sentido intranquilo por Kurama, pero no creo que sea un peligro para la aldea.

-supongo que ya rompiste el sello que Naruto le puso -dijo Kakashi parándose de la silla mientras escribía en un pequeño pergamino un mensaje

-si sensei

-eso estuvo bien, ahora supongo que deberíamos infórmale a Sasuke que vuelva a la aldea para arreglar este asunto, y de paso que visite a su hija-dijo Kakashi en tono burlesco, mientras tomaba un halcón que se posaba en la ventana de su oficina

**Bueno, bueno hola de nuevo ahora vengo con otra idea que espero que les guste, a ver decir que me gusta Naruto seria una falacia, me encanta y RWBY es realmente interesante, si cuaja la idea seguire publicando capitulo, claramente esto es una prueba, a si que espero que les guste y que lo disfrute, **

**A los que quieran saber qué pasa con mi otra historia no pienso dejarla en el olvido, yo se que, yo publico tres veces o dos por año, una a mita de año y otra a final o inicio depende como este ese año, pero realmente no se como concentrarme en la idea que rondara el capitulo, a si que realmente no he escrito nada, lo siento **


End file.
